The present invention generally relates to identifying correlated content associated with an individual and, more particularly, to identifying correlated content associated with an individual for comparing statements made by the individual at different points in time.
Statements made by public figures (e.g., athletes, coaches, business leaders, etc.) are often broadcast, stored, and/or printed via multiple different content sources (e.g., live television, internet television, electronic video/audio repositories, newspapers, magazines, etc.). Such statements are often heavily scrutinized by the public to determine the public figure's standpoint or view on various topics. Statements made by an individual (e.g., a public figure) regarding a position, view, or standpoint on a topic may change or remain consistent over time.